Ask Me If I Love Him, I'd Lie
by iChi009
Summary: If there is one thing that I will never admit to anyone, it is that I am in love with my best friend, Li Syaoran. Coz' if you would ask me if I love him, I'd lie.


_**Ask Me If I Love Him, I'd Lie**_

**Summary: **If there is one thing that I will never admit to anyone, it is that I am in love with my best friend, Li Syaoran. Coz' if you would ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here is a one-shot fic I thought of it when I listened to the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. It's kinda my inspiration since I'm kind of experiencing the same thing too. Haha! Let's keep this a secret though! Okay?

**Warning:** I do not own CCS since Clamp beat me to it. Haha. I used some curses in the story so to shoe who do not tolerate such, Gomen! Syaoran and Sakura are OOC and you may find it weird. Well, here it goes.

**June 7, 2010 (Monday)**

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I care that colors in his eyes**_

"Syao-kun! There's enough space for the two of us in these seats. Stay within you seat capacity and don't corner me or I might fall off the window. Mou, you really are crazy!" I shouted at my best friend feeling cramped in the window side of the bus. We're on our way to school and as usual, we decided to go there together.

"But Saku-chan, you're just too fat! These two seats just don't seem to be enough for the both of us!" He pouted then immediately shifted to snickering. This guy simply can't go on with a day without teasing me. But what can I do, all I can do is smile and play his game. That's how it's supposed to be anyway with best friends, right?

"Don't you dare call me fat! Hmp! I've been dieting and as far as I can observe, I pretty much have a sexy body enough to boast." Thank God I thought of something to come back with. Seeing his smirk and that evil glint in his amber eyes simply got me over the edge. He's too handsome but I'd die before I can even admit that.

"Haha! Whatever you say Saku-chan. I have something to tell you by the way. I met this girl named Meiling last Friday night and I think she's a hottie and she told me that she's also from our school. Cool right?" I can't help but silently sigh. Here it goes again; another girl who he thinks is hot and can be a prospect girlfriend. He's been always telling me about his new girls and how wonderful they are since God knows when but they all ended up a bitch or a loser. I couldn't really complain. On the contrary, I'm quite happy that not one went smoothly with him in a relationship. I just wish that I am that new girl and that we can give ourselves a shot as a couple. A girl can dream, right?

"Another girl Syao-kun? Good for you! Hope it turn out better now than your past girls". Faking a chuckle, I look at him and saw him pout.

"This will turn out okay if you help me with it. Come on! Do this for your old handsome best friend. What can you say?" Pouting and waving his lashes at me, who can say no? And more important, can I even say no?

"Argh. Fine. I'll help you with whatever plan you may have. But I wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrassing for you. You got that?" Hear I go again. It feels like a hand went through my chest and into my heart squeezing its daylights out from it. As if this has never happened before. I just wish it would actually be over faster than the other missions he gave me.

"Good! Then we'll plan all of the things by lunch." Snickering, he looked at me with his smug face. I hope he'd stop doing that. He's making my heart do some cartwheels inside.

"We're finally here! Let's go now Syao-kun or else we'll be late for class!" Tugging his arm and dragging him out of the bus to the school gates, this is the best part of being best friends. You can hold his hands and touch his arms without having to explain or having him malicious with the touch. But do I really want to be his best friend forever? Actually, I hope to be more than that.

**June 11, 2010 (Friday)**

_**He never fall in love this way**_

_**As he run his fingers through his hair**_

_**It happen coz I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

Waiting for Syao-kun at the cafeteria is something that I would usually do. And him getting late is also part of it.

"Saku-chan, I'm sorry for being late! I ran into Eriol and discussed some things about soccer practice. Have you eaten your lunch? Do you have anything to report?" Looking at him pant and babble made me smile. He's just so charmingly natural. Who wouldn't like him? Maybe it's a good thing that we are best friends; I don't think I'll be able to take it if our friendship falls apart.

"It's not as if this has never happened before Syao-kun. Don't worry; I have your obento here. I'm actually wondering if I should ask you for payment for your obento and the report that I'll be making. Hmmm. Actually, If I have done this since long time ago, I would have been filthy rich by now!" Yes, I have been doing this for him since we became best friends in the first year of our elementary years. And now that we are in our high school, I'm still doing these- bringing him an obento and doing him favors for his girl.

"Aw. You know that you love me too much to not do that for me, right my dear best friend?" He said confidently looking at me with pride. Caught surprised by his statement, I couldn't agree more. Argh! Yes I love you for so long now! Since we were even in elementary I've been harboring these feelings for you! Damn you! If you only know what that kind of love I have means. But of course, I wouldn't risk it. And I wouldn't dare let you know.

"You wish! Who would love you? It's called tolerating, now do you want to hear my report or eat first?" Changing the subject may be the best thing to do. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if we stay in that topic. Titling his head to one side, he charmingly said to me "Could we do both at the same time?"

"Okay, eat up but listen. Ran Meiling is in her senior year like the two of us. I don't even know why we weren't able to see her in the campus since we're in the same year. But I got her number so you can ask her for dates and so you can finally have another girl." Giving him the strip of paper where Meiling's number was written, I feel like my insides are twisting. I want to tell him that I don't want him to have any girl. Can't I be enough for you? But of course not, I haven't lost my mind yet to do and say that.

"You're the best! Thanks so much Saku-chan! You really are the best of the best!" Syaoran said while giving e a tight hug. Sighing inwardly, I hope I just get over with this feeling. But it's been years! I just hope I can stop these feelings and move one already.

"I know right! Just hurry up or else we might be late" Or maybe it's really too late now. It's too late to confess my love for you.

**June 21, 2010 (Monday)**

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**But if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

"Hi Saku-chan! How was your weekend? I heard Li-kun's after a new girl" Tomoyo Daidouji, my other best friend looked at me inquisitively. I don't know but sometimes I feel like Tomo-chan knows that I love Syao-kun. Whenever a new girl would come, it feels like she is comforting me from the loss that I really feel.

"It's been great Tomo-chan. I did all the assignments and my dad went back home from the excavation. And about Syao-kun, I know that he's after a new girl I was even the one who gave him Meliling's cellphone number". And yes, though I hate to admit it, I'm already regretting it now.

"Do you think it is wise Saku-chan? It means that he will not be able to spend time with you like he usually does. You might miss him more than you actually thought" Tomo-chan said. Maybe she really knows something. But no, I can never tell anyone. It is a burden that I have to carry alone so that I wouldn't bother other people especially Syao-kun. Finding out about this might end up with our friendship gone.

"What are you talking about Tomo-chan? Of course it's okay. I mean if Syao-kun would be happy with this new girl then I will also be happy for him. He's just somewhere around anywhere." Yes, he's just somewhere around. He wouldn't leave me. I should convince myself more about that.

"But aren't you feeling jealous towards Ran-san (Meiling)?" A little more and I would definitely believe that Tomo-chan knows something she shouldn't.

"Tomo-chan! It's not like I like him in a romantic way!" Mou. Do I sound more defensive that I should? Maybe I should have just said no bluntly. It may add more to her suspicions.

"But it would definitely affect your relationship with him right?" Tomo-chan asked

"Maybe not that much Tomo-chan. I know Syao-kun too well. He would always give some time for the both of us to hang out. And come on! I wouldn't really mind few changes if that would make him happy." Oh how I wish the change would be that the stage of our relationship would improve and be on the next level.

"If you say so Saku-chan. I just don't want you to be sad you know." Looking at me with her sad eyes, Tomo-chan hugged me. How I wish I could tell her that she's right. I'm already sad now more than I am prepared to be.

**July 7, 2010 (Wednesday)**

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't the light go on**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**_

"Saku-chan! Hey!" Syaoran ran after me in the cafeteria when I'm on my way back to the classrooms. God, it's been a week since he started to not join me for lunch. How I missed him so much!

"Hey Syao-kun! What's wrong?" I hope you could say that you had enough of your new girl and that you are spending your time with me again. Is that even possible?

"I just wanna say sorry for not being able to be with you during lunchtime. I'm spending it with Mei-chan and believe me I think it's going better than I have imagined!" Please, I don't want to hear anymore. Can't you even see the hurt in my eyes? Don't report to me about anything connected to the both of you. I don't really want to know.

"Mei-chan now huh? So you're on first name basis. That's a good development" I told him seeming like I'm happy about it. How long would I have to put up with this façade? Though it may be true that I am always acting like I don't care, you will see in my eyes the pain that I've been feeling. You're supposed to be my best friend but why can't you see it?

"Yep! She's amazing! She's the best girl that I have ever met! She way better than the girls I have dated in the past I tell you!" Chuckling to himself, I wish I could to the same thing. Am I not the best girl that you have in your life? Will I always just be the second-best girl? Why can't I be the only one Syao-kun?

"That's great. You don't have to worry about me. I have Tomo-chan to accompany me during lunchtime. Just enjoy your new relationship okay?" I told him feeling the light tugging in my heart and hearing my conscience telling me that I am such a liar. But I have to be the supportive best friend. I have to do this for him.

He suddenly hugged me and gave me a peck on my right cheek. I can't help but blush "Thank you so much Saku-chan! You really are heaven-sent! I'll keep you posted okay? Got to go now." Good thing he didn't notice me blush when he ran off. I can't hold it up much longer. Worrying about somebody seeing me cry, I entered an empty classroom to cry my heart out.

_**He sees everything in black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see you cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

Still feeling the emptiness of the classroom, I want to laugh sadistically and say that the classroom is exactly the representation of what I'm currently feeling inside. I feel so empty. I can't even stop my tears from falling.

Why can't it be me Syao-kun? Don't you feel any attraction towards me? Do you even consider me as an option?

Feeling the door slide, I looked at the doorway to see who discovered me. Feeling my heart ready to go out of my chest, I sighed feeling relieved that it's just Tomo-chan. Give it to Tomo-chan to notice my absence and be able to find where I am exactly.

"Saku-chan? What happened? Why are you crying" Telling me with her voice full of worry, I feel so blessed to have her. But at the same time, I also feel so embarrassed. How can I explain my current state to her?

"It's nothing Tomo-chan, I just got upset with something trivial". Great. As if she would believe me with that excuse. If not, she would ask me more about the subject.

"Don't lie to me Saku-chan. You won't be crying like that over something trivial. Just looking at you also makes me feel miserable. Please tell me what's wrong." She said to me with her pleading eyes. Should I really tell her this? Should I reveal myself to her fully? But it might burden Syao-kun. I just can't hold it much longer. I'm sorry Syao-kun.

"I would only say this to you once Tomo-chan. But after that, even if you ask me a million times I will deny saying this. Please understand". After pausing a minute to get enough courage to reveal myself, I finally said "I love Syao-kun."

After saying that, Tomoyo looked at me with her eyes which seem to battle whether to smile or to be filled with worry. But after a few moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "I know Saku-chan. But why can't you just tell him?"

"I can't Tomo-chan! We promised. Both of us promised not to love each other that way." Reminiscing the past, a tear slid down my cheek.

**(Flashback)**

"_Hey Syao-kun, what do you think will happen if the both of us will not find someone to marry in the future?" Eyeing a younger Syaoran inquiringly, a younger Sakura seem to want to be in a serious discussion._

"_Well, we can just marry each other. But of course as much as possible, we should find the ones that we love so that we can marry them". The younger Sakura then asked him again._

"_But what if we fall in love with each other and we decided to break up?" Thinking deeply, the younger Sakura has her forehead creased with lines._

"_Then we just have to make sure that we don't fall in love with each other. Promise me then Saku-chan that you will not fall in love with me and I'll promise you too that I will never fall in love with you!" The younger Syaoran raised his pinky for a pinky promise._

"_But why should we promise that? We'll marry each other anyway if we do not find someone to marry right?" The younger Sakura said hesitating to raise her pinky._

"_We will but it will be our last option. We have to promise Saku-chan or else our friendship may be destroyed and in the end we will not be friends anymore. Wouldn't you want us to grow old best friends forever?" The younger Syaoran said_

"_Of course I want that!" The younger Sakura answered_

"_Then do the Pinky promise with me" The younger Syaoran raised his pinky again. Then younger Sakura followed Syaoran and also raised her pinky._

"_I promise to never fall in love with Kinomoto Sakura so that we will be best of friends forever!" The younger Syaoran motioned Sakura to also do and say it._

_The younger Sakura then followed and said "I promise never to fall in love with Li Syaoran so that we will be best of friends forever!" _

**(End of Flashback)**

"But that's insane Saku-chan! No one can ever stop what he or she feels for another person! And you're both young when you made that promise, who knows maybe Li-kun already forgot about that!" Tomo-chan said trying to convince me to confess my love for Syao-kun.

"No Tomo-chan, if there is anything that is very undeniable about Syao-kun, its his sense of duty towards the promises the he had made. I know he won't forget about it". Feeling sad and more depressed because of remembering the stupid promise we made together, I just can't help but to cry myself out again. Tomoyo stayed with me until I calmed down. We waited until we can already leave the school and Tomoyo accompanied me home.

**July 8, 2010 (Thursday)**

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

"Ohayou Saku-chan! Are you fine now?" Tomo-chan greeted me when I entered the classroom. I would lie if I tell her that I'm fine now. But last night, I decided to put the things that happened yesterday at the back if my mind. Never will I admit that the conversation I had with her yesterday ever happened. Wearing the best smile I can ever wear, I replied to Tomo-chan's greeting.

"What are you talking about Tomo-chan? Of course I feel fine. I think this day will be a very good day!" Looking at me suspiciously, I guess Tomo-chan didn't like my act.

"We need to talk." She dragged me outside the room to talk with me privately. Now I'm beginning to feel nervous. Would I keep up with the act or not?

"What's wrong with you? Don't pretend that yesterday didn't happen and don't even pretend that you are okay when you're not!" Tomo-chan said reprimanding me from doing more hurt that I am already feeling. I know that If something's gonna help me, it would be being true to myself and my feelings. But that would just make things bad for Syao-kun.

"Really Tomo-chan, I'm extremely fi-"

"How can you be fine when you've been crying your heart out just yesterday?" She shouted at me. I've never seen her this mad. What should I do now?

"Who's crying her heart out yesterday? Did you cry yesterday Saku-chan?" Forcing myself to not shout in surprise, all I can do is sigh when I saw Syao-kun with Meiling and their hands intertwined. The pain in my heart was revived. Really, couldn't this day be worse than this? Argh!

"Well, we watched this drama yesterday Syao-kun and I just can't help but cry my heart out". Telling Syao-kun about the small lie I devised in my head while at the same time looking at Tomo-chan with pleading eyes.

"Really Daidouji-san? I didn't now that you also like those kinds of movies". Syao-kun said looking at Tomo-chan. Oh Tomo-chan, please please please, Just ride on with the story I've made.

"I don't Li-kun. It's just that the movie was too realistic that it caught my interest. Let's go Saku-chan, sensei may already come soon." Dragging me behind her, feeling of gratefulness enveloped me. Thank God I have Tomo-chan.

**July 9, 2010 (Friday)**

_**He stands there then walks away my God if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

After yesterday's event, I decided to move on. Well, it's not like I haven't tried doing that many times now. But this time, I will give my full effort to do so. Maybe the reason why I didn't move on successfully in the past is because I didn't give much effort since I don't really want to move on anyway. This time I'll do it with full strength.

On my way to the locker, I was surprised to hear the voice of the guy that I have been loving for so long now. He's in a serious conversation with her girlfriend. It seems like Syao-kun is asking for her girlfriend's permission to hang out with me. Sigh, really, should I be sad or should I be happy?

"But Syao-baby, why do you have to spend you time with her when you already have me?" Ugh. That bitch. Can't a guy have his time with his best friend? Damn, why am I eavesdropping?

"Of course you are already more than enough for me. But she's my best friend. Come on Mei-chan, it's just for one day. Pretty please?" Does Syao-kun really want to spend time with me that much that she has to beg this bitch? Sigh, I can't do this. I'm starting to feel happy because of that thought when I should be moving on.

"No! You can't do this to me Syaoran! If you want to be with me then it has to be just me and no other girls!"

"But Mei-chan, you're my one and only. She's just my best friend and you know that!" Is it really a minor role to be a best friend that he would have to use the word "just"? Feeling tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes, I decided to listen more to what they have to say.

"If you really love me then you will be contented with just me. Choose Syaoran, would you rather have her or would you rather be with me?" Hearing Meiling's question is keeping me on the edge. What would Syao-kun say? Of course he would choose me. We've been friends since we were kids and we promised to be friends forever. Meiling would be disappointed.

"Fine. I will never talk to her again and hang out with her. I really love you Mei-chan. Let's stop this discussion okay? I choose you." After hearing that, I can't help my tears falling unceremoniously. He promised! He said we'd be friends forever that's why I didn't risk confessing for it might ruin out friendship! Why Syao-kun? How can you do this to me?

Knowing that I will break down any minute now, I ran as fast as I can until I reached home. I didn't even notice Touya asking me why I'm too early. I went straight to my bedroom and cried my heart out for the second time that week

**August 13, 2010 (Friday)**

_**He never tell you**_

_**But he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through**_

_**Anything but my heart**_

_**First stop when I wake up**_

_**It's like I ain't beautiful **_

_**So I put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

A month has passed since I heard that Syao-kun or rather Li-san chose Meiling over me. I would lie if I say I wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't? He chose someone he just knew for a month or so over someone he knew since forever. But if he really loves her, who can blame him right. The best thing right now is that I am way better now. I decided to spend my time with my clique- Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika. With them, I pampered myself and made myself more beautiful. It's only what I can do to make myself feel better, to make myself more worthy.

"Saku-chan! You really are looking more and more beautiful as days pass by. More and more guys are even asking you out!" Naoko told me excitedly. Well, it's not like I want attention. I really just want to feel better of myself.

"She's right Saku-chan! But why weren't you saying yes to any one of them? Some of them are really adorable you know." Chiharu asked me.

"I just can't seem to imagine dating. It's just not one of my priorities you know." I told them. But then I, myself, am wondering why I haven't said yes even with one date? Is it because I still harbor the same feelings I have for Sya- Li-san? But no, I decided to move on and I will do my best to do so.

"Let her be guys. What we should just be happy about is that she is now spending more time with us! How about we go to the Spyks Club tonight? It would be fun!" Tomo-chan suggested. Now, that would be a good idea!

"Right! Let's have the most of our senior year! Let's have fun!" Rika said excitedly. I can't blame her, I am pretty excited myself and the said club is a new one but already has a good reputation in town.

"Okay then, let's meet up at my house around 7. We can have our dinner then go to the club and have the best night ever. Would that be fine?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Hell yes!" I said making my friend laugh because of my energy and excitement.

**Spyks Club- 9pm**

"Let's go over those couches Saku-chan". Tomo-chan told me pointing at the red couches at the right corner part of the club in the second floor. I may have to admit that this club is really a good one.

"Come on guys, let's settle first and order some drinks then dance the night away". I told them heading to the couches.

This is really a fun night. Dancing is just my thing and I just don't care with the people around me. My friends were telling me that there were guys who were asking me to dance but I just ignored them and kept on dancing. Who cares about them? I just wanna dance and dance.

After some time I decided to rest in our couches. My friends were having partners of their own. Tomo-chan is with a dark-blue haired guy with glasses who I recognized is Eriol, a member of the soccer club like Li-san. Hmm. That may be interesting. Tomo-chan will have many things to tell me after this. Well, she-

"Hey, I didn't know you go to clubs". Damn. I know that voice. Looking at the source of the voice, I wasn't surprised to find Li-san standing before me.

"Hey Li-san, I was just having some fun with friends." This is the best thing I can do. Stay civil and polite. Don't be mad and control the temper. Yep, that's right. Just continue doing it.

"Li-san? Do you really hate me that much Saku-chan that you wouldn't even call me by my first name anymore?" Looking at me with those intense amber eyes, Li-san spoke with hurt in his voice. How could he be hurt and mad? He doesn't have the right to be so! I am the one who should be hurt and mad at him for his betrayal. Argh! Control, okay breathe, control.

"What are you saying Li-san? I'm perfectly fine. And could you please leave already to save me from the hate and harsh words of your girlfriend?" Yep. That's right. Leave! I don't want to see you near me. You're so insensitive! Damn you!

"Look Saku-chan, really I'm sorry already. It's not like I have any other choice. I really love Mei-chan and I have to choose her if I want her to remain in my life. You are my best friend and I hope you understand that." Damn. The pain is back. I thought I dispatched this feeling in the past month. Argh.

"I don't really care what you do with your life Li-san. If ever I do have a best friend it would not be you. Please leave me alone. You have made your choice already. And I do not blame you for anything. But please stand with your decision since you have already made your choice. It's the least you can do for me." Feeling tears running down my cheeks, I immediately swiped them away. Too bad not fast enough for him not to see.

"Saku-chan, please don't cry. I don't want you out of my life. For the past month it felt like I'm missing something. Please don't do this to me. I just don't want Mei-chan out of my life too. Pease forgive me." Just a little bit and I would have to give away, good thing I was saved by none other than Meiling herself.

"Syao-baby, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you all over!" Meiling said while glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Mei-chan, I just bumped into Kinomoto-san and asked her if she had seen you since I also lost sight of you. Where were you baby?" He kissed her in front of me. How sensitive of him to do that in front of me. And Kinomoto-san? Weren't it was a while ago when he was calling me Saku-chan? Is this how it's supposed to be? Why can't they just leave me alone!

"Hey you two! Excuse me Ran-san and Li-san but if you would be doing that could you please do it somewhere else and not here in our couches?" Tomo-chan glared at them while worriedly looking at me. I smiled at her assuring her that I'm fine. She called her Li-san now from Li-kun.

Naoko, Rika and Chiharu arrived shortly after Tomo-chan. "Oh, what do we have here, the worst couple of the school". Naoko sneered at them.

"Leave Saku-chan alone you assholes!" Chiharu shouted.

"You do not own the club bitch!" Meiling shouted back. After few bickering and insulting statements, I can't take it much longer.

"Stop it! Just stop! Let's go now guys, we will not be able to enjoy this night if these two are here. Let's just go home already. My night was tarnished already anyway." I told them heading my way out. What does he expect me to do? Does he want me to be some sort of a secret best friend? Is that what our treasured friendship is now? Is that the worth of the friendship we promised for a lifetime? Is that only the worth of my love for him?

**August 27, 2010 (Friday)**

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**But if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

After the incident in the club, I decided to completely ignore him and his existence. It even seemed like I have never met him in the past. It appeared like we have never been best of friends at all- he ignores me and I ignore him back. Maybe this is the best that we can ever be.

Sometime I wonder if it was worth it that I didn't confess to him. What if I did confess, what may have happened? But then thinking about confessing and not confessing, it will both lead to the same thing anyway. It will simply lead to me ignoring him and him ignoring me. Confessing would destroy the friendship we treasured. But what I didn't expect was that not confessing is not any different than that.

Honestly, I haven't gotten over him yet. Whenever I see him pass by the corridor, I give him a glance and see if he's looking okay. He may not have me anymore but it doesn't seem to affect him in any way. It doesn't matter anymore, the fewer burdens he has the better. And I will not be an additional burden for him.

Seeing him with Meiling is the worst thing. Whenever I see them together, all the pain resurfaces. I really am doing my best to move on but I just can't. Maybe I would simply have to take this feeling up to my grave until the day I die.

"Hey Saku-chan, what are you doing?" Tomo-chan asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about of Li-san again". Tomo-chan added disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about Tomo-chan?" I asked her innocently.

"Tell me the truth Saku-chan, do you still love Li-san?" Tomo-chan asked me seriously. That's not a surprising question really. I have always anticipated that she would ask me that someday. And I have come up with an answer long before she could even think about that question.

"I have never loved and will never love Li-san in my entire life."

**_END_**

**A/N:** OMG! It's done. Haha. I didn't intend it to end that way but it just seems to be towards that since I based the story from the song. I know I still haven't finished DFR (Dreams, Fantasy and Reality) yet but I just can't help when the idea entered my mind. Though I did say that I am experiencing the same thing in the story, it's not entirely the same- more on the promise to never fall in love and how we treat each other. But enough about me, let's talk more about the story. How do you find it? It is good? Is it awful? Tell me what you have in mind, okay?

I was also thinking about doing a sequel for this but I haven't really made up my mind yet. Tell me if you think that a sequel is needed.

Thanks for reading! Ja! Don't forget to _**R & R!**_

_**Forever an otaku,**_

-=*iChi009*=-


End file.
